príncipe  Avatar chicas problemas
by Dacne01
Summary: Después de casi tres años nuestros queridos amigos se recontratan para una nueva aventura, donde conocerán nuevos amigos, pero sobre todo tendrán que aprender a lidiar…con muchas situación


**Hola a todos mi primer fin que publico oficialmente, no se que rumbo tome lo único que si es que les guste y que lo termine n_-**

**Por obvias razones los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad ****Savin Yeatman-Eiffel**** si no el final hubiera sido otro, pero como no solo me queda inventarme mi propia versión jeje. **

"**pensamiento"**

**-habla**

**-recuerdo o sueño-**

**+++cambio de personaje+++**

Podemos ver a una joven en el techo de su actual "hogar" después de diez largos años, una carrera intergaláctica, pudo reunirse con su amado padre, aunque le quedaba ese vacío que solo esas dos personas llenaban cuando estaban.

Muchas cosas han pasado desde su regreso primero, cuando regresaron les prohibieron hablar sobre lo sucedido, segunda su padre contrato a Koji, Stan y Rick para que juntos prepararan a los mejores corredores de star racers, esto le agradaba mucho ya que su pasión era correr y con ello podía tenia una nueva star, la tercera es que la guerra se amenazaba con desatarse en todo el universo cuando el Avatar apareció y calmo todo, de ello casi tres años, los cuales no supo nada de Jordan o Aikka el cual había prometido algo.

Estaba tan concentrada en todo lo que había sucedido en este tiempo, que no se percato de que un hombre con traje negro, pelo bicolor le estaba hablando.

-Eva?

Volvió a llamarla sin respuesta alguna, fue cuando se desespero y decidió alzar un poco mas la voz

-Evaaaa!

No pudo evitar dar un pequeño brinco, pero al fin presto atención.

-que sucede papa?

-ya es momento de irnos, los demás nos están esperando

Esta asintió y bajando con cuidado del tejado, se encamino al auto, se aseguro el cinturón y miro al frente, Don suvio al igual y arranco el auto.

-que tanto piensas?

Pero no recibió respuesta por parte de su hija, sabia muy bien lo mucho que les echaba de menos a sus amigos, en especial a esos dos, pero las reglas eran las reglas y su querida hija tendría que esperar un poco mas.

-Eva, se que les hechas de menos, pero te doy mi palabra de que ellos están bien

Eva bajo un poco las vista a sus manos las cuales apretaba con nervios, al fin se dijo a si misma "Vamos, Eva no es momento de preocuparse", levanto la vista y le regalo una sonrisa a su padre.

-bien, contra quien me toca correr el día de hoy.

Este año Eva Wei ganaría su diesi habo campeonato todo un record para la edad de esta, tanto así que la catalogaban tan buena o como su madre Maya Wei, claro que este detalle a Eva le daba un poco de alegría, cada ves que corría podía sentir como se encontraba con su madre, era extraño era como si las dos corrieran al mismo tiempo, una sonrisita se le salio mientras don la sacaba de su mente…

-correrás contra Furia, ese corredor es temible quiero que tengas mucho cuidado, ¿entendiste Eva?

Cuando lo vio por primera ves, era un hombre frío, amargado pero ahora era dulce, cariñoso y un tanto sobre protector con ella, eso le gustaba.

-la tendré

-llegamos

Los dos bajaron y se encaminaron a su pit donde los técnicos trabajaban rápido, mientras los dirigía los dos reconocidos mecánicos, así es son Koji y Stan, mientras de espaldas un hombre con los brazos cruzados espera a su jefe y su pequeña ratoncita.

-por que la tardanza Don?

-lo de siempre

El hombre paso de largo y fue a revisar todo para la carrera que Daria inicio en unos minutos, Rick volteo y vio a Eva caminando decidida a su nave

-a donde crees que vas?

La tomo del brazo y estrechándole contra el la miro a los ojos, no cabía duda ella había crecido mucho, pero podía ver ese detalle en sus mirar.

-por que tan tarde ratoncita?

-ya esta lista?

Ella no quería hablar del tema, todos sabían cual era la razón de que ella llegara tarde, siempre era lo mismo, navegaba mucho en su mente, tanto que se perdía.

-ya esta lista y tu?

-siempre

Sonrío levantando un dedo en afirmación, después de eso sonó la llamada a la carrera, beso la mejilla de su padre, miro a sus amigo y se encamino a la carrera.

"vamos, a demostrar de lo que estamos hechas"

Todos miraban desde sus asientos la carrera de esta temporada, los mejores corredores se enfrentaría en una sola contienda que definiría mas de lo que se imagina nuestra Eva.

+++En otro lugar+++

En una lujoso salón el poderoso Avatar estrecha la mano con su amigo/rival.

-esta hecho

Los dos hablaron y en un haz de luz desaparecieron.

**Bueno es un poco corto pero ira mejorando el asunto.**

**Por favor dejar ****reviews, si les gusto, si no les gusto, si se ahogaron mientras comían y leían esto jeje lo que sea pero que sepa que ahí alguien en el mundo leyendo mis locuras n_-**


End file.
